A Diffrent Sort Of Love
by indiie kiid
Summary: This is a diffrent fan fic from south of nowhere first story check it out i hope u like it XD
1. The Start

**hey i hope u all like my fan fic its a diffrent type of story south of nowhere insipred me to writ it **

**enjoy**

* * *

**hi my name is riley sanders i'm 17 and am a jouinor in high school i may seem like your typicall all american girl but i have a big secret i think i might be gay and my parents are very religous and i think they'll hate me for it . i am in love with a girl name jamie davidson she is so beautiful she about 5 foot 7 has dirty blond hair a beautiful face pericng emrald eyes and a stunng figure plus she is really nice and has a great personality well me i'm about 5 foot 8 with raven black hair a cute face and a good body and ice blue eyes i guess my persoality is ok but i'm unperdictable.there is just another problem about this you see jamie is straghit and is the head cheerleader .she's also dateing the capatin of the foot ball team andy rolland he's your typical jock meat head with brown hair ,brown eyes and the tan perfect body but he's a jerk and a complete idiot. lets just say i'm kinda a big nerd and a goody to shoes so people make fun of me alot cause i'm really smart or do everything my parents say so i guess i'm just a real outkast .the only person who stands up form me is jamoe another reason why i love her . she is just so perfect like an angel i just wish she was into me or even just friends with me what should i do **

**i am just so confused and scared for things to change and what my parents and others will think but i have to try and fight for her bacuase i know in my heart jamie is my soulmate and i wont lose her and will get her to see who i really am and i hope she will understand and accept me all i want is to be happy and be able to win jamie over and be with her.**

* * *

**a/n hey guys i'm chrissy i hope u like my story if u do send me a review and if u have any ideas let me know**

**u guys rock**

**chrissy**


	2. Riley's Angel

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 i hope u like it**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own kyla,spencer ,or ashley from south of nowher Tom Lynch does**

* * *

**Beep!!...  
Beep!!!!...  
BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

**uggg... riley said as she looked at the clock o it's 7:45 .SHIT!!!!! it's 7:45 i'm late.riley quickly rushed out of her bed and ran into her bathroom took a very quick shower .then put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt through her hair up in a messy bun and ran out the door.**

**quickly riley speed to school and parked her car.it was now 8:15 she ran to her homeroom .Ehmmmm "Ms.Sanders you are late " her homeroom Mr.dingo said ."don't let it happen again and take your seat"**

**quickly riley walked to her seat which happen to be next to jamie sadly her meathead of a jockstrap boyfriend andy sit's infront of jamie."um hey jamie"riley says nervously."o ah hey riley "jamie said nicley.just then andy turned around and said "o look everybody it's little miss goodytoshoes thinks she can talk to jamie"andy said rudely .riley face turned red and sunk in her seat.jamie who was very pissed hit andy in the arm "leave her alone andy your a jerk"."Thats enough everyone now pay atteion to my boaring lecture"Mr.Dingo mumbled.**

**"thanks jamie"riley said shyly."no problem" jamie replied then she turned back around.Riley _"thought to herself jamie is sooooooooo beautiful she's like my own guridan angel.I love her so much and she is amazing and kind.man i have fallen hard for her."_**

**while jamie "_thinks to herself man andy can be so mean sometimess but he is a hottie and is sooooooooo strong .he's a good guy most of the time but poor riley she dosen't desrved to be treated like that she's such a stunning girl and oh my god her eyes are beautiful and she's sweet. she's also really smart.wait why am i thinking this umm no way i'm not into girls i'm not gay even though i think her black silky hair is soooooooooo hott ok no more thinking about riley."_**

**after a long day of school and andy makeing fun of her more at lunch and some other jock dumping his soda on her riley hoped into her car and headed home.**

**"maaaaaaaaa i'm home" riley said**

**"oh hi sweetie i can't talk i have to make muffins for the homeless your dad is working late and there is pizza in the fridge i'll see you later" rileys mom ange said**

**"ok mom thanks"riley sighed her mother kissed her on the top of her head**

**"and honey why do u smell like orange soda"her mom said clueless**

**"some jocks poured some soda on me"riley awnsered**

**"o ok bye riley be good" with that Mrs.Sanders walked out the door**

**riley sighed walked over to th fidge took some pizza out heated it up then ate it.after taking a long shower to get the soda ou riley** **decided to call her best friend kyla who now lives in Los Angles with her half sister Ashley**

**Ring...**

**"hello"**

**"hey ky"**

**"heyy ri whats the mater"**

**"besides being in love with jamie getting picked on by andy and oh ya some other jock spilled his orange soda on me and my life sucking nothing"riley said with sarcasm**

**"don't forget you being gay and having your super religous family"kyla joked**

**"shut up ky"**

**"ok ok so do u want my advice"kyla asked**

**"duh"riley smirked**

**"ok then screw your parents,andy and his jock asshole friends just follow you heart and fight for jamie"**

**"thanks ky"**

**"any time listen i have to go ashley keeps bugging me with her spencer problems and is driving me crazy i love you ri" kyla said**

**"love u 2 ky and miss u bunches"**

**click...**

**Riley hung up the phone and though to her self_"poor kyla i hear ash is a pain but she's seems pretty cool but i miss kyla so much she was like my sister i hope she's happy though and i can't wait for her to come back and vist she's bring ashley and ashley's girlfriend spencer with her i am so excited"_**

**with the new found courage and desire to contiue riley changed into a wifebater and boxer and fell asleep dreaming about her love...jamie**

* * *

**A/N Thats chapter 2 and there's more fun to come send me reviews or any idea's you have i love to hear from you all**

**u guys rock **

**Chrissy**


	3. A Good Day

**Hey guys here is chapter three Enjoy and thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**_"hey riley" jamie said shyly"h-hi j-ja-jamie"riley was very nervous the way jamie was _**

**_looking at her like a look of want and desire"so riley do u like anybody"jamie said while _**

**_takeing a step closer to riley"well ummmmm ah yes"who"jamie was now right in front of riley _**

**_who was shaking all over."i um kind well like you..."riley said not looking at jamie it _**

**_seemed her feet where more intreasting."really guess what i like you too"with that jamie _**

**_put a hand on riley's cheek and moved in for the kiss right when the lips where going to _**

**_touch..._**  
**BEEP!  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...**

**"Crap"riley said obivsly mad "it was just a dream stupid school runieing it"with that riley hit her alarm and got out of brd and walked to her bathroom.**

**after takeing a nice shower and getting dressed riley walked down stairs for breakefest**

**"moring daddy" riley said as she went over to hug her dad**

**"moring sweetiepie"rileys dad Jim said happily**

**"where's mom"riley asked with a mouth full of pancakes**

**"she's left to feed the homless cookies and cupcakes hunny"while her dad was telling her this riley though to herself why does mom always bake she's like a betty crocker martha stewart all in one.**

**"ok and thanks for the breakfest dad i have to go to school though love ya"**

**"alright have a good day riley and do well love you 2 sweetiepie"with that her father went back to reading his newpaper**

**riley walked out the door to her car which was a colbat blue jeep.she sighed and hopped into her car turned on the radio to first vtime by life house."this song reminds me of my undenying love for my angel jamie" as riley contuied to drive and be a lovesick teenager she finally arived at school.**

**"great another day of hell"just as riley got to her locker and got her book's for Mr.Dingo's class her cellphone rang**

**"hello"riley said clueless to it was beacuse she didn't check caller id**

**"hey ri"kyla greeted her happily**

**"ky hey whats up"riley sighed thinking to her self i'm gonna be late to class now o joy**

**"nothing i just wanted to see how my love deprived best friend is doing"kyla said sarcasticly**

**"gee thanks ky i'm great and peachey but listen i can ta"riley was about to finsh when kyla cut her off**

**"ok then just wanted to let u know Ashley,spencer and i are gonna be in baltiamore on saturday so i'll see u then love ya ri"**

**"k love ya 2 ky and miss u bunches can't wait till saturday"with that riley hung up her cell and ran to her class.**

"**I'M NOT LATE"Riley yelled at Mr.Dingo as she ran into the class"yes i can see that Ms.Sanders now take your seat"mr.dingo said clearly anoyed**

**"hey riley you look pretty today"jamie said then she thought to he self Oh SHIT did i really just say that ok jamie just releax and play it cool,**

**Andy looked to his girlfriend and saw she was freaking out being the idoit he he just thought it was her period or some othe girl thing the he went back to thinking about a monkey on a unicyle**

**"t-th-thanks jamie you too" now riley was blushing like crazy she was as red as a tomato.**

**"thanks"with that jamie went back to paying atteion in class**

**as the day procedes riley got many tests back straghit A's as usaul and being made fun of it by Andy of course .**

**riley hurried to her locker as she opeaned it up a note fell out.before she picked it up she grabed her lunch picked up the note and hurried to the table to sit with her friends meg,gina,ann and bobby.**

**while eating and talking to er friends riley carefullu opeaned the note.**

**Riley,**

**call me sometime and mabye we can hang out**

**998-6543**

**-Jamie**

**she quickly folded the note and put it into her pocket the rest of the day she walked around school with her stupid goofy grin.most people thought she was crazy except for jamie who knew she got my note.**

**The final bell for the day ended and riley ran to her car got in and drove home.**

**when she got home she did her home work and then ate dinner with her parent's.then signed onto aim**

**Xlilmissjamx:hey riley did u get my note**

**xrileyrocksx:heyy jamie i did**

**xlilmissjamx:good we should hangout saturday**

**xrileyrockx: i would love to but kyla is comeing to vist with 2 of her friends**

**xlilmissjamx: o ok more the merrier g2g good night riley bye**

**xrileyrocksx: uh ok bye jamie**

**xlilmissjamx has signed off**

**after getting butterflies from talking to jamie rile figured sh should call kyla for advice.**

**Ring...**

**"hello"someone picked up**

**"hey ky"riley said happily**

**"this isn't kyla this is ashley" ashley replied**

**"oh um sorry this is riley is kyla there"**

"**wait this is the riley as in ky's bestfriend back home"ashley said surprised**

**"yeah..."riley said drly**

**"hi i'm ashley her sister"**

**"hey it's nice to meet u ash but is your sister there"riley asked getting impainet**

**"ya hold on"ashley went and gave the phone to kyla**

**"hey ri whats up"**

**"hey ky i need some advice" after explianing the whole converstion at school,note,and internet talk riley was exausested.**

**"well little miss riley it sounds like your love jamie etiher A)wants to be friends with you or B) has a little crush on you and wants to be more than friends."**

**riley shreiked in joy"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee really"**

**"yes and thank you for killing my ear goodnight cya stayrday love ya"**

**"thanks ky love you 2 night"**

**CLICK**

**

* * *

A/N ok guys that was chapter 3 i hope u like it i would love to hear from u guys send me some reviews or any ideas u have**

**u guys rock**

**Chrissy**


	4. Hanging Out

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post but i've been busy getting ready for school so here's chapter 4**

**ENJOY**

**I don't own kyla,ashley,or spencer tom lynch does.**

* * *

**It was now 7 an hour untill jamie was comeing to get riley.riley was paceing around her room "oh shit what am i going to wear god i can't belive i agreed to go out tonight"Riley walked into her closet and picked out an deim short skirt and slim black destroyed t-shirt and a pair of black slip on converse.**

**ok now time to get dressed which is what excatly rile did.it was now 5 mintues to eight and riley was fisnhing putting on her make up when there was a knock at her bedroom door**

**"come in" riley said**

**"hey riley"jamie said as she entered rileys room**

**"o-oh hey jamie"**

**"your rooms very pretty riley"**

**"th-tha-thanks jamie"riley said and smiled while lookinng jamie in the eye**

**"any time" jamie thought to her self WOW! riley looks smokein hot that skirt is so short and it shows off her hot long tan legs and that shirt hugs her in all the right places.why the hell do i keep thinking about riley like this god i'm so confused I AM SO NOT GAY...I CAN'T BE GAY**

**"ahh jamie are you ok" riley asked while slightly blushing since jamie what checking her out.**

**"um ya are you ready to go ri"jamie asked**

**"ya sure lets go"riley said still blushing**

**as they left riley room and walked down the stairs jamie "acidently" grabbed rileys hand.once at the bottom of the stairs jamie let go of riley's hand.**

**"mom we are leaving" riley said as she and jamie walked out to jamies bmw convertiable.**

**once in the car and driveing to Aero's riley kept snaeking glanes at jamie.while jamie wachted riley out of the corner of her eye.when they finally arrived at areo's and parked the car.**

**jamie and riley got into the club easily.**

**"hey ri what do u want to drink"**

**"um a sherry temple"riley said**

**"haha ok then" jamie laughed and went to order the drinks while riley got a booth**

**riley sighed" i just made a fool of my self she probally met a drink with actual achoal i'm such a goodie two shoes. what have i gotten my self into i am so stupid to have order that."**

**while riley was deep in thought jamie had already came back to the booth set the drinks dow and sat on the oppiste side or riley. jamie thought to her self riley is so cute when she's thing the little pout her lips make i wish i could kiss her. WAIT!! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK.damn you riley you are just so cute i think i might have a crush on riley oh great.**

**"umm j-jamie are you ok"riley asked conceraned**

**"ya want to dance"jamie asked**

**"sure"riley said back while blushing at the thought of daceing close to jamie.jamie took rileys hand and led her out to the dance floor umbrella was playing by rihanna.while danceing very close riley leaned into jamie.while jamie put her head on riley shoulder and wrappes her arms around her wasit.both girls where blushing like crazy.after a cople more hours of danceing and drinking it was time to take riley home**

**the car ride was very quiet but it wasn't akward.when the girls arrived back at riley's house they both got out of the car and walked to her door.**

**"thanks for takeing me out tonight jamie"riley said shly while smileing**

**"any time ri"jamie said**

**"i had so much fu we should do it again sometime"riley said**

**"ya deffintley"jamie said as she grabbed onto riley's hand**

**"so i'll see you tomrrow so we can go get kyla from the airport"riley asked**

**"yup good night riley"jamie pulled riley into a tight hug by now both girls where at riley's front door and blushing like crazy.riley sighed and hugged jamie back tightly and then kissed her on the cheek"**

**"night jam"with that riley opeaned the door ran up her stairs and got ready for bed.she changed into a wifebeater and shorts and layed** **down under her covers.**

**riley thought to her self tonight was amazing kyla comes tomrrow morning with ashley and spencer.i can't wait my best friend is gonna be back in town.feeling vey happy and excited riley fell asleep dreaming about her lovely jamie.**

* * *

**ok thats chapter 4 send me some reviews or any ideas you all have .**

**you guys rock**

**Chrissy**


	5. authors note

**Hey everyone i'm so so so sos so so sorry i haven't posted in a long long time i've been busy with school and soccer plus my idiot older brother breaking my laptop so i had to wait till christmas for my new one .I'm actully working on the new chapter right now so it should be up by tomrrow and it's gonna be a long chapter yay!!!!!!!!!! **

**I love u all and thank you for be so paintet with me.**

**-_Chrissy_**


	6. When you were young

Hey guys i know it's been a while but here a new chapter enjoy

I don't own kyla,ashley or spencer tom lynch does **grrrrrr**

* * *

Riley awoke excited to finally get to see her bestfriend kyla after all of the months she's been in Los Angels.She hoped kyla's sister and new friends where going to like me and most importantly if they where going to approve of jamie.

Riley sighed and got up and diceded to take a nice long shower to think about last night again.

_"hmmm i wonder if she really does like me"_

Then suddenly the water turned cold

Riley screamed** "OHH MY GOD WHO FLUSHED THE DAMN TOLIET"**

**"SORRY HONEY"** riley's dad said**"BLAME YOUR MOTHER"**

after finshing her shower riley got dressed and ready to get kyla and her sister from the airport but first she had to get jamie. Before getting jamie it was time for her mom's famous waffles

"mother...mother...**MOM**"Riley called down stairs there was no awnser

**"GRRRRRRRR NO WAFFLES YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"** riley saw a note her mother left her

**_Riley,  
There was a big flood down at the chruch Decan Jo asked me to come and help out so i took your father too"he flushed the toliet not me"so sorry no waffles but i did leave you a fresh blueberry muffin have fun picking up kyla and her sister and give kyla my love see you much later for the family dinner all my love -Mother_**

"Errrr i hate blueberry ughhhh" Riley left the stupid muffin and grabbed her car keys and left her house.  
She started the drive to jamie's and put her raido on and Afi's song Miss Murder came on.

Riley called jamie on her cell phone to make sure she was ready to go.  
"he...ll...o" a sleepy jamie said

"hey jamie are you ready to go"

"ummm errr well" jamie thought to her self"SHIT oh my god i need to get ready shit shit shit stupid alram clock"

"haha i'm guessing thats a no well you have twenty mintues untill i get there" riley giggled

"ahh ok see you then bye" jamie said fastly and hung up the phone to get ready

Riley sighed and laughed and thought to her self_"god you got to love that girl she is so damn cute when she forgets things"_

As she contiued to drive and drum on her steering wheel riley though about one of her many memories with kyla when they where younger and then when you were young started playing on the radio and she sang along to the lyrics

**"You sit there in your heartache Waiting on some beautiful boy to To save you from your old ways You play forgiveness Watch him now, here he comes**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus But he talks like a gentleman Like you imagined when you were young**

**Can we climb this mountain, I don't know Higher now than ever before, I Know we can make it if we take it slow Thats thinking easy, easy now, watch it go**

**We're burning down the highway skyline on the Back of a hurricane that started turning When you were young When you were young**

**And sometimes you close your eyes And see the place where you used to live When you were young**

**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet You don't have to drink right now But you can dip your feet Every once in a little while**

**You sit there in your heartache Waiting on some beautiful boy to To save you from your old ways You play forgiveness Watch him now, here he comes**

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus But he talks like a gentleman Like you imagined when you were young**

**(Talks like a gentleman, like you imagine)  
When you were young**

**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

**But more than you'll ever know"**

She had a flash back to when she and kyla where seven

_**"OHHHHHH MYYYY GODDD RILEY" an seven year old kyla screamed as a ice cube was down her back"YOU ARE SO DEAD"**_

_**"hahaha sureeee" little riley laughed and ran from the mad kyla**_

_**"ERRR get back here RILEY CARSONNNNN SANDERSSSSSSS"kyla yelled and tackled riley**_

_**"owwww my back"riley sqealed**_

_**"see i told ya i would get you loser"little kyla said proudly and she sat on poor little riley who looked very anoyed at her bestfriend at that moment**_

Riley laughed at there younger childish antics and thought_"wow who would ever think things have changed so much like this it's so werid with out her and me not even being into guys anymore and me not haveing my bestfriend here anymore and she has a sister maybe her sister is hott"_

Riley laughed again as she arrived at jamies she turned off her car and got out.she walked to the door and knocked twice.then the door opened to reveal...

**

* * *

****sorry guys thats it for now i left u with a cliff hanger if you like my story or have any suggestions leave me a review**

**_Chrissy_**


	7. Unsure if to contiue

**_Hey guys well all i have to say is thax u to all my reviewers but idk if i want to continue this story my muse and insperation is gone but if any one still wants me to write this story just let me know and i'll try my best to give u all a good rest of my story_**

**_peace and love,_**

**_chrissy_**


End file.
